Hayate Wada
和田 颯 |image = Promoting BACK TO BACK (2019) |kanji = 和田颯 |nickname = Hayachan Hayasan Tehaya |birthday = February 03, 1994 (age ) |height = 162 cm |bloodtype = O |birthplace = Isesaki, Gunma, Japan |position = Performer |role = dance, sing, choreograph songs |twitter = @Da_iCE_HAYATE |instagram = @da_ice_hayate_wada @5ciel_eto8 (for his cats) |hiragana = わだはやて |katakana = ワダハヤテ |romaji = Wada Hayate |occupation = dancer, choreographer, actor, model}} Hayate Wada (和田颯, Wada Hayate) is the youngest member in Da-iCE, under avex management inc. agency. He is in "Performer" line. Biography Hayate was born on February 3, 1994. As a child, he was a quiet boy. However, he liked playing soccer and playing outside with his friends. He also jumped rope very often. He started attending dance classes in elementary school. He said it was fun and he had no intention to quit even if it's hard. When he entered secondary school, he didn't want to play any sports and didn't join any clubs, but he attended dance lessons everyday except Sunday. Around that time, he participated an audition by Avex and when his dance teacher told him to participate it, he didn't even know what Avex was. He met Sota around 2 years after joining Avex. When Da-iCE was created, he was very happy because finally he can perform with other people. However, as he started working while still going to school, his schedule became difficult. When Da-iCE's debut date was announced in a live show, he broke into tears.ai-da-ice - HAYATE WADA: FIRST PHOTOBOOK SOLO INTERVIEW (ENG TRANS) Radio * Da-iCE和田颯のハヤラジ (Da-iCE Wada Hayate no Hayaraji) - FM GUNMA Solo photobook * 25 (2020) Others * Music × Drama dTV「FHIT MUSIC」(2018) * WEB drama「ウラーザくん2」(Uraza-kun 2) (2018) * Fuji TV「あいつのホンネ」(Aitsu no Honne) (2018) * dTV drama「配信ボーイ ～ボクがYouTuberになった理由～」(Haishin Boy ~Boku ga YouTuber ni natta riyuu) - as ソーゴ (Sougo) (2018) * dTV original drama「婚外恋愛に似たもの」(Kongai Renai ni Nitamono) - as 皐月ジルベール (Satsuki Gilbert) (2018) * TV Asahi「金曜☆ロンドンハーツ」(Kinyou ☆ London Hearts) * Wagic Hour Work (dance series) Trivia * Despite being the youngest member in the group, he has the longest dance history among the members when he joins Da-iCE. * His favorite foods are Yakiniku (grilled meat), ramen noodle and udon. * He dislikes falling from a high place, such as bungee jumping or skydiving * He dislikes pickled plum. * He loves sleeping and he can sleep everywhere. * His shoe size is 25 cm. * Motto: “Tomorrow is another day” * He can jump really high. * He has 2 cats named Ciel and Éto. Ciel means 'sky', while Éto is short for 'étoile' which means 'star' in French. * He has a younger sister named Hazuki (3 years younger than him) and a younger brother named Haruto (16 years younger than him). * He has pretty many old clothes from Taiki and Toru because they give him some of their tight clothes * When Da-iCE was newly formed, there were days that he finished work late and couldn't return home in Gunma, he slept at Taiki's house. * His eyesight is 0.04 * He's allergic to pollen. References Category:Members Category:Performer line